one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose
2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! GO!Location: Amity Colloseum A new tournament began and there was no perfect scenario for a type of event like this. The entire colloseum was crowded enough to witness a fight between two different warriors. On the left side of the seating area, 3 teenager girls were seating down. The first one was the tallest of the trio. She had raven hair with twin ponytails to the sides and wore a red turtleneck with a white cross to the center. Underneath the red cloth, she wore both a black skirt and long socks and finally brown leather flats to cover the latter. This was Rin Tohsaka. The future heir of the Tohsaka Family and the winner of the latest Holy Grail Wars. Flanking her left, was her biological sister, Sakura Matou (born as a Tohsaka), who had long violet hair and wore a white top shirt and a violet skirt with black shoes. And as for the right flank of the raven haired Magus, there was a golden-haired woman, whose casual clothing were a white shirt with a blue string tie. Said color was the same for the skirt she wore underneath and black sockets, which were the same as Rin's and brown leather boots that just passed her ankles, though not by much. This was the female King Arthur. Or better called by it's class name of Saber, who in said conflict served Shirou Emiya and afterwards fell to Caster!Medea and later on Rin Tohsaka, who was living with her as a familiar. The 3 of them were arguing about Shirou's role in regard to his involvement in this event. At the other side of the Colosseum's most of the Team RWBY were sitting down and thinking of how will Ruby play out. Among the members of the group itself were standing, Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. The first one was a fair skinned young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the center. Her entire outfit consisted of a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails. As well as fitted black pants. As for Blake, her physical appearance consisted of a a fair skin with amber eyes and long black hair. Her customes consisted of a long white coat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top was rectangular and it also had diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Across her torso was a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She also wore a thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Last but not least, there was Weiss. She was pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. Plus, there was a crooked scar which was running vertically down her left eye. As for her attire, a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. The 3 members of the RWBY Team had their own chat with regards to Ruby's participation in this. Plus, they were excited for the prize and the stuff they'd wanted to do with it afterwards. However, the crowd fell silent, as the announcer called out it's two combatants to show up, as follows: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and girls. We welcome you to the new Amity Tournament!" As he said them, the crowd cheered loudly. "Let us welcome the first combatant to participate. Let's say hello to Ruby Rose!" As Ruby enters the arena, the audience begins to cheer for her name. Her teammates rose from their seats and cheered for her as louder as they could, wishing her the best. Ruby Rose was a young teenager with 16 years of age, who stood at a height of 1.57 meters. Her appearance was that of a slightly long raven haired girl with fair skin. The costumes that the young huntress was wearing were a white high-neck décolletage blouse, a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. Previously she used to sport a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. But it was now replaced by a an overbust corset. And last but not least, she had a black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition, as well as brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack and a pair of black boots, which contained four straps and buckles apiece. As for her battle gear, she carried a very complex weapon in the form of a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe called Crescent Rose. She saluted the crowd for a brief moment awaiting for it's competitor to show up. "And now for our next combatant. Let's us salute Shirou Emiya!" '' Ruby's opponent appeared the moment his name was mentioned. As it happened, Sakura, Rin and Arturia rose from their seats to both applause and encourage Shirou to give their best. The adoptive younger son of Kiritsugu Emiya, appeared standing at the height of 1.67 meters with auburn hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a black and white jersey zip jacket along with a long sleeve black shirt underneath it and a blue slim straight jean. As he sees the other's weapon, Emiya takes a moment to focus his energies to project his own weapon. Since it's power doesn't go beyond swords, he will then summon a projection of Archer's Kanshou and Bakuya, which were his future self's Noble Phantasms. The twin swords appeared as the 18 year-old Magus uttered the following two words from his mouth, while the magic circuits inside his system appeared flashing in blue around it's arms: "Trace. On." And thus, his weaponry appeared with one sword in one hand of his hand and prepared himself to fight Ruby, as the journalist announces them to start their fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! '''60 SECONDS...' The first combatant to make the first move is no doubt Emiya, as he'd usually would with two of his twin swords at the Scythe wielder, who in response, dashes at the Magus head on. The result was an immediate clash between their weapons. But that lasts shortly as the two break off the lock simultaneously and Ruby uses that space to perform an horizontal slash at Shirou, who desperately blocks the attack with his blades and counters by slapping the scythe's edge and attempts to press it's foe to the defensive with his own barrage of sword strikes. Ruby parried every one his attack with her best. But noticing how unrelenting Shirou could be, she evades the attack and uses an opening to launch an attack to the Champion of Justice's exposed flank. SLASH! '''"GAH!" Shirou yelled in pain, as he later gets taken by an upward sweeping slash. The auburn haired attempts to block it while turning around. But it ends with his projected blades being destroyed in the process and earning another critical wound around his chest. Rose adds to her frenzy a kick to send him backwards at the arena, to a fair distance. The adoptive son of Kiritsugu Emiya clutched instinctively for the cuts he received. But to his fortune, he still had Avalon inside of him, as the swords inside his body began to heal the recent damage he had taken. However, he had to return his focus on the battle at hand, as he says two words once more: "Trace On." And from his empty hands, Archer's twin swords returned. But this time they were much more reinforced, since he had to put up some of his Prana to add that desired result. And without wasting a second, the Faker can see Ruby coming at a surprising speed to close the distance with her scythe held up. With no time to think, Shirou remains on the ground and blocks the oncoming strike with both Kanshou and Bakuya in a form of a cross. Shirou pushes the edged side of the scythe and lands a kick at Ruby to earn some space. As well as using to counter. However, the leader of Team RWBY wasn't going to stand and stonewall the onslaught Emiya will attempt to do against her. This time she will use her agility to both pivot and dance circles against the teenager, giving him more difficulties to keep up. '''30 SECONDS... And so, Ruby evades Emiya's attack and she can tell that he wasn't going to hold on for long enough. The Magus gathers his breath during their pause and mentally acknowledges her: "She's a lot faster than I thought and it looks like I won't be able to take her on like this. So I've got one thing to do. However, I won't be able to make it if she comes close to me. Still, I'll have to make it happen no matter what." Shirou finishes his thoughts, as he allowed his twin blades to vanish. Ruby didn't seem to understand what was he doing, so she asked: "Are you giving up? That's it?" The entire crowd was shocked to see what was happening. Everyone around began to bicker and talk about the whole meaning of this. However, Shirou broke off saying: "Not quite! Besides, I've got something else entirely. And trust me, you're gonna love this one." A short smirk was formed in the Champion of Justice's lips, while raising his right hand, held by it's left hand. And so wind begins to revolve around him. And so, the coliseum's crowd is both shocked and silenced. Nobody, except for 3 women, understood what was going on. Those were Arturia, Rin and Sakura, as they were entirely wary, as well as preoccupied of the move Shirou was about to make. Ruby for a moment, didn't comprehend entirely the meaning of his words, until he hears his words that proposed an invocation. And those were as Emiya says: "My body is made out of swords. My blood is of iron and my heart of glass. I have overcome countless battlefields. Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious. The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords. Thus, my life needs no meaning. '' This body is made out of infinite swords."'' And it was there when the battlefield both Ruby Rose and Shirou Emiya were once present are now in a different place. or more likely, a Reality Marble. This was Shirou Emiya's Unlimited Blade Works. A desolated wasteland where only numerous swords were around it. "So this is what you were talking about? This desert and all these swords around? Huh." Ruby said, as she contemplated the place she was in. Shirou then replied: "It's not some desert with swords. This is a Reality Marble. I call this Unlimited Blade Works. Now let's see if you scythe can withstands as many swords." As he picks up two of his swords, while calling on the ones around him to attack her. Rose, didn't hesitate and she buckled to defend herself against the barrage of swords on her. She had to keep moving and dodging. As for Shirou, on other hand, he kept moving, as he could finally close the gap between them and knowing that if he didn't succeed at doing so, his body will stop and it'll end there. In other words, he decides to win here and now. 5... It is that moment that he finally uses what was left of his strength to push Rose on the defensive, not giving any ground to favor it's adversary. And as he projects for a final time Archer's dual swords and reinforce them with the last of his reserves. 4... But not before employing a sharp kick to Ruby's stomach, followed by a hilt attack to her face. 3... The next strike was a slash to the left shoulder of the rose haired teenager, causing to gack in pain from the attack she has taken... 2... While the other was an uppercut to separate her from her Crescent Rose. 1... And the final blow was a quick slash to her knee leaving her incapable to get back up. Thus, Ruby Rose was defeated. K.O! As it happened, the Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble dissipated right there, which led to their return to the arena, with the two fighters lying on the arena's ground. Shirou laying with arms spread and breathing harder after all his Mana supply went to zero, which is why the twin blades were no longer on his hands. And Ruby attempting to clutch at her injured shoulder to stop the bleeding. The crowd was shocked to see the outcome. So the two teams who supported both combatants rushed to the arena to both pick them up and check on them, to see if they were alright. Yang, Weiss and Blake asked if Ruby was ok, in which she nodded while kept pressing her wounded shoulder. On the other hand, Rin, Sakura and Saber went to see if Shirou was ok. But not before Rin could throw a loud fit on the orange haired youth. Fortunately, Saber told her it was enough and that he won the fight. Which mattered more. As she huffed and crossed her arms at the same time. Still, Shirou manages to get back up slowly, just to come and thank Ruby personally for the fight. In response, the leader of the team made a short smile and said: "You're welcome." And after a nice exchange of words and apologies, the two leave the battlefield with the approving cheer of the audience. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SHIROU EMIYA